


Acclimate

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus helps his former student acclimate to the heat of summer in Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimate

"Good evening." Camus' voice pulled the Crystal Saint from his slumber and he mumbled a greeting back at Camus' fingers played gently through his hair. He opened his eyes as Camus sat down on the bed and dug his nails a bit deeper in Crystal's scalp.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rested," Crystal replied. He felt good, actually. Cool enough, thankfully, though he'd been slowly acclimating to the miserable summer heat of sun-soaked Sanctuary. At least the rooms in Camus' temple were underground and offered some relief. Sleeping during the day had helped as well, though Camus had still put up a protective layer of frost in the room and Crystal had decided it much more pleasant to sleep completely naked. "Cool enough..."

"I'm glad." Camus' trailed his red nails down over Crystal's shoulder, firmly but not with enough pressure to leave a mark. Crystal shivered anyway and wondered just how pleasant this wake-up call was going to be. He'd been exhausted at first - miserable in the heat and a little unsure at being alive again. But Camus was there, helping every step of the way. And their relationship had evolved in that time, turning into something even deeper.

Three weeks had passed, which was long enough for Aries Mu to procure and begin repairing his Cloth, shaping it back into its original form, the Silver Cloth Eridanus.

Once he had that, the heat wouldn't be anywhere near as bad. Though... Evenings spent in bed with Camus and nights spent sparring and catching up on what he'd missed - Crystal had no complaints.

As Camus ran his hand down Crystal's back, Crystal couldn't help noting that Camus was warm. Not hot, but warm. He'd been outside, obviously. It wasn't bad - it didn't bother him. It almost felt good...

He slept on his stomach half out of modesty and half for comfort. But if Camus kept touching him, neither was going to matter.

Camus traced his fingers a bit lower, than drew his hand back up with those perfect red nails connecting with cool pale skin.

"Nnn... don't stop," Crystal mumbled as he shifted to try to get more contact.

"I've been outside--"

Crystal knew that and didn't care, not as Camus traced patterns, strange snowflakes and ice crystals alternating between strong nails and warm fingertips.

"I can handle a little heat," Crystal protested as he shifted and stretched, showing off his body as he sat up and leaned to kiss Camus. One soft kiss first, and then gently he licked Camus' lips and then pushed them apart with his tongue. While Camus' skin was ever-so-slightly warm and sun-baked under his hands, Camus' mouth was how he liked it - comfortable and inviting and he didn't hesitate to find Camus' tongue with his own.

Slipping his hands up into Camus' hair, Crystal pressed close. Then, when the kiss broke, he guided Camus back and onto the bed, clothed beneath Crystal's naked body. Crystal shuddered as Camus' hands traced over him, no longer so warm but still familiar as they skimmed over firm muscle and long-healed scars. Crystal shifted a bit, kissing Camus again as he pressed his growing erection against Camus' thigh. Camus would kiss him all evening - Crystal knew that. But he wanted more and he was sure that Camus wanted the same.

Camus' clothing was still warm, no warmer than he got while sparring, but...

 

"Your clothing is warm," Crystal commented as he moved to suck on Camus' neck. He didn't miss the little hitch in Camus' breath.

"I can take it off."

"Feels sort of... interesting. Not bad. Not too hot..." Crystal dipped down to offer a series of little bites along Camus' shoulder. Hopefully, each touch and kiss was suggesting that taking it off would be a very good idea.

"You've been acclimating whether you've known it or not," Camus commented as he drew his nails through Crystal's hair. "It hasn't been that cool at night and we've worked up a sweat..."

Crystal chuckled. He knew that. But... "What if I just like it here, like this?"

"I have no complaints. Just let me get my clothing off."

Crystal sat back, not at all trying to hide his erection as Camus got to his feet and started undressing. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching Camus - not fighting, not in the bedroom...

"Back on your stomach," Camus ordered after a moment of looking at Crystal with a sort of odd look. Crystal was curious and wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if that would ruin the fun. Camus would never hurt him, after all. And he didn't think there was much of anything he wouldn't be up for.

Crystal settled on his stomach, reaching once to adjust his erection, before looking back at Camus. Camus just gave him the tiniest of smiles and then draped his still-warm shirt over Crystal's lower back.

It was enough to make Crystal gasp. He wanted Camus there, sweating, hot--

"Close your eyes," Camus instructed. "I'll be right back."

Crystal complied without question, half-burying his face against a pillow. Obviously Camus had something in mind. He could hear Camus padding off to the nearby bathroom and the soft sound of water.

A moment later, he heard the scrape of the bedside table drawer. Lubricant... something else? Crystal had done his best to be a good guest and not poke around too much. The shirt on his back was gone a moment later and Camus' weight was heavy on the bed.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Crystal questioned. He didn't expect an answer.

"You'll see." Camus was straddling his thighs a moment later and his hair hung down over them both, almost tickling Crystal's back and arms.

Crystal shifted against the bed when Camus leaned low to start kissing him, a slow trail down from his neck followed by now-cool fingers drawing almost frosty spirals. He moaned and gasped, surprised but enjoying it all.

"Camus..."

"Keep your eyes closed," Camus reminded him and Crystal nodded against the pillow. Slick wet lube dripped down onto his ass as Camus moved to push his legs apart, settling between them a moment later.

Camus' fingers pressed into him a moment later, slowly stretching him with a pair of cool fingers. Crystal moaned and tried to press back, but Camus grabbed his hip to still him.

"Patience," Camus told him. Crystal didn't really want to be patient. Camus could have him. He was hard and would rather Camus have a hand on his erection than his hip. Those cool wet fingers in him were avoiding the best place, focusing instead on the ring of muscle and not pushing deeper. Then Camus let go and took his hands away. Crystal hissed his disappointment but he trusted Camus...

There was a pause, Camus leaning and a sound that Crystal couldn't place. He felt a couple of drops of warm water on his lower back and then--

Hard - harder than even his own erection - and firm and warm and slick... Something pushed at him, against slick muscle that gave willingly. The hardness moved warm inside of him, thrusting shallowly and finally twisting a bit to find the spot inside him that threatened snowflakes and stars and colors more beautiful than the northern lights.

"Camus--"

"Too warm?"

"No-- Keep going!"

A few more thrusts and Camus' hand shoved down between Crystal's body and the bed, wrapping cool fingers around his erection to give it a few quick strokes and Crystal couldn't do anything other than give into the pleasure. Too hot, too cold, not at all sure what he was feeling, he came in a series of shudders and cries, pushing back and riding it all out for as long as he could before pulling free and twisting around.

Eyes closed, Camus was stroking himself, Crystal's come still on his hand. A slim curved glass dildo was on the bed beside him and a thousand thoughts ran through Crystal's head. But they'd have to wait. All he wanted now was Camus inside him, finding the same pleasure he'd just had.

He spread his legs and looked to his former master. "Camus. Please?"

"It won't be too much?" Camus questioned, opening his eyes just a bit. "I'm okay--"

"Please," Crystal begged as he reached to pull Camus to him. Camus was on him in an instant, pushing his legs up high and apart and thrusting in quickly. He didn't hesitate and Crystal cried out in surprise. Maybe it was going to be too much, but he wanted. He rocked under Camus' thrusts, losing himself in aftershocks he didn't know he could have. He had Camus' hair twisted in his hands as Camus came, but the rest was a blur.

Somehow he ended up with the dildo, cooled off to room temperature, beside him afterward, and Crystal lifted it up to look at its white spirals spun into smooth glass.

"Next time... you?" he questioned, to which Camus offered only a quiet, tired nod.

Crystal smiled and then reached to put the dildo back into its mug of cooling water before pulling Camus close.

He was feeling good.

**Author's Note:**

> Crystal is Eridanus because Taichara said so and it works for me. ^_^ 
> 
> Set ~roughly in the same situational-universe with most of my other Season of Kink StS fics. (Which will someday be organized!)


End file.
